It is well known that memory devices for storage of data for modern electronic components, such as computers, cameras, entertainment systems, etc., are becoming increasingly smaller. For example, solid memory technology components currently and commonly referred to in the art as “memory cards@ may be readily secured in containers or cases as small as one inch in length and width and one-quarter inch in depth or smaller. Such small memory devices provide substantial conveniences in storing, backing-up and transferring data such as computer programs, visual images, audio data, etc. Because such memory devices are so small, however, they also give rise to significant risks related to transport of the devices. For example, dropping of the devices could damage them; exposure to moisture could likewise injure them; or contact of data transfer ports of the devices with foreign objects could also harm them.
It is known that some modern protective carriers exist for solid memory devices, such as a memory card protective carrier disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,885 that issued on May 15, 2001 to the owners of all rights in the invention described herein, which patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,452 that issued on May 25, 2009, and that is also co-owned and also incorporated herein by reference, shows a rigid exterior shell housing soft resilient inserts within the shell to completely enclose a memory device and thereby protect it against damage from impact or fluid contamination.
Such small memory cards are quite valuable and because they are so small, they present a security risk when displayed for retail sale. Therefore, it has become common to display such a small memory cards in display packages referred to as “blister packs”. A blister pack includes a front display layer and an opposed, adjacent solid backing layer, wherein the memory card or product is housed for display within a blister or protrusion of transparent plastic projecting out of the display layer of the blister pack. Such blister packs may therefore securely store small, valuable products while minimizing shop-lifting security risks by having the display and backing surfaces sufficiently large to carry security alarm activators, to make access and deposit in a shop-lifter's pocket easily visible, and to also enhance areas for display of technical information and/or product advertising.
It is also known that traditional blister packs may be utilized to house a product container. Such use of a blister pack is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,084 to Hutten. The blister pack therein includes a removable, reusable container that is within with the protrusion of the blister pack. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,223 to Leicht, Jr. shows a collectable car container mounted within a blister pack; U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,226 to Matney likewise shows a reusable container within a blister pack; U.S. Pat. No. 7,494,012 to Priebe et al. also shows a blister pack securing a complex pill container.
While such known blister packs may effectively house and display a container, nonetheless known blister packs require a blister or protrusion of transparent plastic material within which the product or case is housed for display. Manufacture of such plastic blisters typically requires integration of a small plastic component with cardboard or paper of the display and backing layers, or requires a complicated mold to define the blister for an all plastic blister pack. All of this increases materials and manufacturing costs for producing the blister pack.
Accordingly, there is a need for a product display system that more efficiently protects and displays a product.